The Affections of a Villainess
by GreenScar1990
Summary: When Ron begins to get attention from the opposite sex, a certain female villain comes to realize that, after some deep contemplation, she has genuine affections towards him. Love is certain to blossom as an unbreakable bond is formed between the two. Romance, drama, humor and action are definitely involved when these two are concerned. RonGo. Read & Review Please.
1. Chapter 1

**The Affections of a Villainess**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**The Conversation**

* * *

**Café Villainess**

Seated alone at one of the many circular tables within the establishment for female villains, Shego took a long sip of her beverage. After accomplishing another mercenary task, one that proved quite profitable for her, she came to one of her favorite places to relax and have a few drinks. It had been a few months since she quit working for Dr. Drakken, the modulator incident being the final nail in the coffin for her. In all honesty, after putting up with his lame schemes that were doomed to failure and the way he'd always condescended her, why she stayed on working for the blue moron as long as she did. If it wasn't for the decent paycheck and the fights with Kim, she would have stopped working for the dimwitted Drew Lipsky a long time ago.

The thought of how that wretched device make her act, the way it manipulated her to see him in a romantic way still made her sick to her stomach. For one thing, Dr. Drakken wasn't attractive in any sense, whether it be in a physical sense or personality wise. His arrogance and intellect, or lack thereof, was another thing that enraged her to the point where she threw bolts of plasma at him just to silence him. And not to mention the fact that he was old enough to be her father, something that made her shiver in disgust.

She was just glad to be finally done with that cretin, the memory of how she pummeled him with her fists and burned him with her fiery plasma before quitting managing to bring a slight smile to her face. Now, after these last few months of success, she could finally focus on her desires and what she wanted in life. She had plenty of money, a new home built within a forested area of Middleton, and all the best things that life had to offer.

She seemed to possess everything she's ever wanted... and yet, deep down there was something she desired, something that she greatly wanted. She did not know what exactly, only knowing that it was the one missing piece in her life. It seemed like it would be simple to discover, that the answer was right there in front of her eyes. But for some reason, Shego couldn't see it. What is it? And why is it of such great importance?

She wouldn't get the chance to further contemplate it as she was approached by another female villain. She was dressed in a pair of black pants and shoes, while a red long-sleeved adorned the majority of her upper body. Her hair was short and blonde, almost parted to the one side as it hung down the side of her face. Her physique had all the curves of a young woman in her mid-twenties, yet she also possessed the lithe frame of an experienced athlete. Once a famous television daredevil, she turned to a life of villainy thanks to a certain blond-haired hero, thus changing her life forever.

"Hi, Shego. Nice to see you again. It's been awhile.", Adrena Lynn greeted with a devilish smile.

"Do I know you?", Shego inquired, arching an eyebrow briefly in irritation.

"It's me, Adrena Lynn! Don't you remember? I bought you a few drinks about six months ago.", Adrean Lynn responded, taking a seat, sitting right across from Shego.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember.", Shego replied, taking another sip of her beverage.

"I knew you would. Mind if I join you?", Adrena inquired.

"Oh, sure. Why not? It's not like I don't have better things to do that talk to a crazy female daredevil-turned-villainess.", Shego replied, a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice.

"Great. So... what have you been up to lately?", Adrena, seemingly oblivious to the sarcastic barb from the pale green villainess.

"Nothing much.", Shego lied, unwilling to divulge any personal thoughts to the crazy chick.

"Really? You looked pretty deep in thought before I asked to join you. Anything on your mind?", Adrena probed, a playful grin masking her features.

"No. Not really. What've you been up to?", Shego almost growled out before inquiring Lynn about her own activities, if only to change the subject and keep her out of her business.

"Oh, stealing this and doing a few crimes here and there for my personal gain. However, I must confess, my mind has been on something else.", Adrena admitted, a light sigh escaping her lips as her thoughts became focused elsewhere in her mind.

"Yeah, what?", Shego asks, slightly curious as her dark jade irises focused on the individual seated across from her.

"Well... actually, it's more of a who. You see, I've been thinking of chasing after this person ever since I got into the villain gig. I guess you could say he's caught my interest... in more ways than one.", Adrena answered, a sly smirk appearing on her face at the mere thought of this special person.

"Really? So who is it?", Shego questioned before taking a long drink of her beverage.

"Ron Stoppable, of course.", Adrena giggled, causing Shego to spew out her beverage and erupt into a brief fit of coughing.

It was in that instant that Shego stared at Adrena Lynn, almost convinced that she had lost her mind. She couldn't be serious, could she?! Of all the people in the world, the crazy daredevil chick had to become interested in Ron Stoppable! It definitely surprised her, which is something that was actually difficult to achieve. She never could've seen this coming!

"What?!", Shego shouted.

"Aw, c'mon, Shego, it's not that big of a surprise. I mean, despite the fact that he's Kim Possible's sidekick and all, he's adorably cute. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only woman who's ever thought that way about him. I wouldn't be surprised if you thought of him at times. It would explain some of your animosity towards Possible.", Adrena Lynn chuckled, more than amused by Shego's shocked expression.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let me get this straight. You have the hots for Stoppable and now you're going to seduce him?", Shego asks, arching an eyebrow at the female daredevil.

"Um... yeah! That's about sums it up, more or less.", Adrena answered in confession.

Before Adrena Lynn could even react, Shego reaches across the table and roughly grabs the villainous daredevil by her crimson t-shirt, pulling Lynn completely out of her seat. Shego leans her face closer to that of Adrena Lynn's until their noses almost touched. The deadly serious expression on her face and the cold, angry gleam in Shego's emerald irises let Adrena Lynn know that she meant business. However, even as it happened, Shego couldn't recall what had brought this sudden aggression out. Why should she care about what Adrena Lynn intended to do to Ron Stoppable? Still, the next words that came out of her mouth surprised even herself.

"If you know what's good for you, Lynn, you'll stay away from him!", Shego hissed, narrowing her eyes at the blonde-haired beauty.

"Why should I? I mean, it's not like he has a girlfriend or... Oh, I see it now. You want Stoppable all for yourself, don't you?", Adrena replies, a grin akin to that of a shark gracing her features.

"What?! I... Uh... No! I'm not interested in Kimmie's sidekick! Not at all!", Shego stammered as she released her grip on Lynn's shirt, allowing the villainess to be seated once again.

"Then, tell me, what is it, Shego? Why can't I pursue cute little Ronnie if I want to?", Adrena demanded, raising a questioning eyebrow as she focused on the deadly, pale green-skinned beauty.

"I... I just don't think you should get involved in his life. That's all. It just isn't right.", Shego finally managed to answer, her tone sounding almost conflicted and uncertain at the same time.

"Since when do people like us have to restrain ourselves from doing what we desire? We're all villains and mercenaries, aren't we? So why should I stop myself from getting what I want?", Adrena retorts with an insane, freaky little chuckle.

"This is different! Mercenary work and stealing jewels is one thing, but getting involved in someone's life is a totally different scenario! I mean, what do you intend to do with him? Seduce him, have your fun and then toss him aside like he's nothing?! He doesn't deserve that! If it was Kimmie, then, yeah, maybe, but not Stoppable. He's too good of a person to be used like that.", Shego exclaimed, slamming her right fist on the table with enough force to crack it.

She meant it. All of it. Ron Stoppable was a good person. He was one of the most honest, brave and loyal people that Shego had ever encountered. He was compassionate to others, including her as her mind recalled the birthday gift he left her not long ago. He didn't deserve to be treated and used in such a manner.

"Ah, so you are attracted to him, aren't you? You have secret feelings for him, don't you? It's okay, you can admit it. I won't tell anyone.", Adrena Lynn said, leaning in closer as she placed her hands atop the table.

"No.", Shego growled, her jade-hued eyes narrowing dangerously.

"If that's what you wish to keep telling yourself, Shego, then so be it. But that doesn't change what I plan to do. I'm going after Ron Stoppable... and I'm going to make him mine. And once I do, he'll know a new, pleasurable definition of the word 'freaky'!", Adrena Lynn stated as she laughed in a sinister manner, getting up out of her chair and walking towards the doors of the café.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!", Shego proclaims, rising out of her seat at the table and marching towards the doors of the café.

She wasn't going to let this happen. She would not allow Adrena Lynn the chance to hurt Ron Stoppable in such a way, to be seduced and used for the wicked daredevil temptress' pleasure until she tired of him. She would stop her, no matter what! But in order to prevent this from happening, Shego would have to reach him first.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**What, or rather who, is the missing piece in Shego's life? The answer is quite obvious... just not to her at the moment. Or maybe it is and she's just in major denial? Take your pick. Expect some interesting events to transpire in the next chapter which will take place at Middleton Mall... in a certain clothing store. **

**As you can see, I'm doing something different with my RonGo stories, much like every tale I weave. I like something fresh and different. Usually most revolve around the Ron/Shego/Kim triangle, but I wanted to do something that I believe hasn't been done. Why not have a different female take interest in Ron? Why not have Shego jealous and in denial of her affections for Ron Stoppable? Why not include some other female characters... and no, this won't be a harem fic.**

**Which females can we expect to see? Amelia, Marcella, Tara, and maybe Bonnie. Will Kim have a role? A small one in a later chapter, but that's it. All in all, you're going to be getting a very entertaining story with the main focus being on that of Ron & Shego.**

**I greatly appreciate follows, favorites and reviews. But I have to admit, I love reading the reviews of my readers. The more I get, the more motivation and drive I have to write. And it gives me an insight of what all of you think, letting me know what you enjoy. So, please, leave a review that tells me your thoughts and opinions of my work. It makes me feel great knowing what all of you think of my work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Affections of a Villainess**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Surprises for Stoppable**

* * *

**Middleton, Colorado**

**The Middleton Mall**

Ron Stoppable, hero and member of Team Possible, was wandering the mall in search for some entertainment and activities in order to pass the time of the day. He only wished that his best friend Kim could be here, but she had gone with her father and brothers to visit Uncle Slim Possible. They would be gone for a little over a month; and while Mrs. Dr. Possible stayed behind, she was mostly busy with patients that needed surgery at the hospital to do more than check up on him. And his parents, as usual, were working and would not be returning home until the middle of September. But at least he still had his dear friend Rufus to keep him company, even if he was now currently taking a nap inside his pocket after helping his friend and owner devour several trays of nachos and a pizza at the food court.

It had been a few months since the moodulator incident when she had kissed him. After that, they had a very long conversation with one another in regards to what transpired. And while Kim revealed that, despite the moodulator manipulating her emotions, she did love Ron, it wasn't the kind he initially thought of. Kim loved Ron, but it was more of a platonic love, similar to the way that she loved her family. He was a little disappointed at first, but accepted it and immediately reverted back to his normal care-free self.

In many ways, now that he had the chance to put some more thought into it, Ron was glad that Kim didn't love him in that manner and vice versa. He always did care about Kim, but to be in that kind of relationship with her was just too awkweird, as he would have put it. Besides, such a relationship could have damaged their friendship later down the line, which is something that Ron didn't want to happen. And it wasn't like there was a shortage of women in the world, especially if one were to consider that half of the world's human population is made up of women. He would find the right one, the woman who would be his perfect match, his friend and partner in crime. It would only be a matter of time.

But those thoughts were at the farthest depths of Ron's mind now. He was at the mall, enjoying himself and having some summer fun. He ventured into several stores, exploring each one of them and everything that the shops had to offer. He didn't buy anything, not that he couldn't afford anything with his Naco Royalty checks still being deposited in his personal bank account, but it'd just be too much effort to carry a ton of merchandise home on a hot summer's day like today.

All he really intended to get were a few clothes from Club Banana, pick up his reserved comic books from Cosmic Comics, and then go home before it got too late. The last thing he needed was for Mrs. Dr. Possible to worry about him. It was good to know that there were people in his life that truly cared about him, even if they couldn't be around him all the time. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his family and friends. His life may not be perfect, but Ron was more than thankful for what he had.

Still, he had to admit, a girlfriend would be pretty cool to have. Someone to love and have fun with all the time, someone to be close to in ways one couldn't be with others. It must be awesome. Releasing a contented sigh, Ron finally came to his next location which is that of Club Banana. He enters the store, scanning for Monique, only to discover she wasn't anywhere to be found. She must have had the day off.

"So much for engaging in a conversation with Monique. Ah, well. I'll just get some clothes and be on my way. Yep, sounds like a plan.", Ron mused to himself, happy and care-free as usual as he continued walking through the store.

However, as he walked past the changing rooms, Ron felt something from behind grab him by the shirt and quickly pull him into one of the rooms. He soon found himself landing on the seating bench inside the room as another form straddled atop him, their hands coming to rest on his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, Ron was met by a most unexpected surprise as the identity of the person who grabbed him was revealed.

"Adrena Lynn?!", Ron gasped, shocked to see the blonde villainess for the first time since she was arrested about two years ago.

"Miss me, Ronnie?", Adrena Lynn purred, a seductive smirk gracing her lovely face.

"Why are you here?! What do you want?! Wait a second, you're here to get revenge on me for ruining your career, aren't you? That's why you're here! You want me to pay for destroying your life of fame!", Ron said frantically before Lynn placed a hand over his mouth to prevent him from shouting or screaming his head off.

"Relax, Ronnie, I'm not here to hurt you.", Adrena assured, removing her hand from Ron's mouth once he calmed down.

"Really? You're not?", Ron inquired, briefly raising a confused eyebrow as he stared at the female daredevil.

"Of course not, Ronnie.", Adrena chuckled, leaning her face closer to Ron's, much to his utter discomfort.

"Okay... then why are you here?", Ron asked nervously.

"Oh, I just wanted to have some fun... with you.", Adrena answered, her voice becoming more sultry in tone as she lowered her face closer to Ron's own.

"M-M-Me?! Why?", Ron stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm just crazy about you, Ronnie.", Adrena cooed, licking her bottom lip in a seductive, hungry manner as she gently caressed his cheek with her left hand.

"I... I don't get it. I mean, I don't understand what this is all about.", Ron gulped, not at all comfortable with the current situation.

Now, it was true that Ron had many fantasies involving beautiful women, but he could never have imagined something like this happening to him. And while Adrena Lynn could be regarded as stunningly attractive, her advances towards him unsettled and unnerved him more than Kim when she was influenced by the moodulator. The way her hands roamed his upper body, massaging his chest and shoulders, as her slowly grinding hips remained straddled atop his as they continued their ministrations. It was all so weird and... wrongsick! It threatened to send his mind into overload.

"Don't worry, Ronnie. Everything will make sense soon enough.", Adrena whispered, her lips just mere centimeters away from his own as she began to close in on the hapless young adult.

SMASH!

A ball of fiery green plasma destroys the door to the changing room, stopping Adrena Lynn's advances on Ron Stoppable instantly. She barely has enough time to turn around as a pair of gloved, green and black hands roughly grab her by the shirt and remove her from Stoppable's lap. The next thing the blond daredevil villainess notices is a pair of angry, emerald eyes glaring directly into her own before she is thrown across the entire length of the store. Adrena Lynn crashes through several of clothing and merchandise display cases before coming to an abrupt halt, her body completely smothered and buried in various outfits and attire that were displayed.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him!", Shego shouted at the top of her lungs, standing firmly in place at the entrance of the changing room as Ron's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Shego?! What're you doing here?!", Ron exclaimed, completely baffled by the deadly pale green beauty's unforeseen arrival.

Ron couldn't believe Shego was here, let alone that she was seemingly rescuing him from Adrena Lynn. Of all the people in the world, never could he'd have guessed that Shego would be the one to save him from being seduced by a crazed, freaky female villain. Why would she even want to protect him? What was going on here anyway?!

"Never mind! Time to move it, sidekick!", Shego responds, rushing over and helping the blond-haired boy to his feet.

"Yeah, but why did you...", Ron began to speak only to be quickly silenced.

"Shut it, Stoppable! Now, c'mon, let's get out of here!", Shego ordered, grabbing and pulling Ron by his right arm before rushing out of Club Banana as fast as their feet would allow them to travel.

By the time Adrena Lynn managed to get herself untangled from her predicament, Shego and Ron were long gone from Club Banana and Middleton Mall. This made the daredevil villainess furious, her anger warring with her disappointment. She had Ron Stoppable right where she wanted him! If it wasn't for Shego coming to his rescue, she would've had him wrapped around her finger. She would get her chance again, that she promised, but first she was going to have a little chat with Shego regarding a certain blond-haired hero.

* * *

**The Stoppable Residence**

**Home of Ron Stoppable**

The door of the Stoppable residence opened, allowing Shego and Ron Stoppable to enter the premises. She quite literally ran all the way back to his home, pulling Ron along by his arm, her gloved hand firmly locked around his wrist like an iron vice. She quickly shut the door behind them and marched towards the living room, refusing to release her grip on him until they made their way to the front of the sofa. They stood their for several moments, neither saying a word to each other as silence reigned in the otherwise empty Stoppable household.

Ron still couldn't believe what had transpired. He went to Middleton Mall for something to do only to be caught up in something involving Adrena Lynn and Shego, something that apparently involved him. Speaking of the deadly pale green beauty, Ron couldn't help but wonder... why did Shego rush in to save him? Why did it even matter to her? What was all of this really about? There was just so many thoughts and questions racing through his mind at this point, all of them centered on this particular event.

"You okay, Stoppable?", Shego asks in stern voice, startling Ron from his thoughts, her dark jade irises looking over the heroic blond's entire body from head to toe.

"Uh... yeah, I guess. Heh heh.", Ron answered with a nervous chuckle, taking his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Good. Once I'm certain Ms. Bats-in-her-Belfry isn't going to show up, I'll leave you alone.", Shego replied, seemingly indifferent to his presence and to the events that transpired.

"Um... Shego... would you mind telling me what all of that was about? I don't know if you realized it, but I'm pretty confused about this whole situation here... and it doesn't help with you standing in my living room and all. So... basically what I'm asking is, uh, what's going on?", Ron asked in response, nervously fidgeting with his fingers as he locked gazes with the beautiful villainess.

"It's nothing you have to worry about.", Shego deadpanned, not at all thrilled with discussing the topic with Kimmie's sidekick.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, but I have to disagree with you on this one. First, I'm pulled into a Club Banana changing room by Adrena Lynn, then you come to my rescue for no apparent reason, followed by you dragging me all the way home without so much as a single threat of inflicting harm or threatening my life. I don't know about you, but it certainly sounds a bit weird, at least to me... and that's a lot considering my motto is 'never be normal'. So, could you tell me what this is all about? I mean, if you don't mind.", Ron countered evenly.

"Do you really want to know what this is all about?", Shego inquired after releasing a heavy sigh, taking a few steps closer towards him.

"Well... yeah. I mean... that is, I think I deserve at least that much, ya know.", Ron stammered, taking a few steps back only for the villainess to continue advancing until only a small gap of space was left between them.

"Do you really want to know?", Shego inquired once again, this time arching an eyebrow as her gaze focused solely on Ron Stoppable.

"Yes, I have to know.", Ron answered, his voice just short of a whisper.

It was then that Shego noticed the determined and serious expression on his face, confirming her in knowing that he wouldn't stop until he would receive answers. But how could she explain it to him, let alone know where to begin with an explanation? Releasing a light sigh, Shego merely stared at the heroic young adult, unable to find words that could explain the situation that involved them both. It was then that, for a brief couple of seconds, she found herself getting lost in those gentle and caring chocolate-brown orbs of Ron Stoppable.

Shaking herself from this trance, Shego's glared at him before reaching out to roughly grab two handfuls of his oversized red t-shirt and proceeded to pull him closer. If he were to judge her actions and the angry glare of her emerald eyes, Ron would have to say that he was in for a world of hurt very soon. The phrase 'beauty kills' was one of the many thoughts that entered his mind as Shego's face became closer to his own, so close that he could feel her breath against his lips. She wouldn't kill him, Ron was certain of that fact since he never known her to ever cross that line, but causing severe injury was another case entirely. And this reasoning alone made Ron a little more than nervous, a twinge of fear surfacing once again on this summer day.

"Then again, maybe we should forget it, Shego. I mean, after all, I was kinda being a bit... MMMMFFFPH!", Ron begins stammering once again only to be silenced in a most unexpected way.

It was then that Ron Stoppable was silenced as Shego captured his lips with her own in a passionate kiss, a kiss that made him feel like he was in heaven. Nothing could compare to it, not even the kiss from the moodulator-influenced Kim could come close to challenging it. It seemed to last for an eternity, not that he cared if it would ever end. Unfortunately, it did come to an end, but not before he felt something... something that Shego also felt when they kissed.

Once the kiss ended, Shego and Ron once again gazed into each other's eyes, each wondering if the other felt the connection. This did not last. For no sooner than the kiss ended, Shego once again grabbed Ron by his t-shirt and narrowed her dark emerald irises at the heroic young adult.

"Listen, and I mean listen good, Stoppable! If you tell anyone about this... you're dead. Got it?!", Shego warned with a menacing glare, her emerald irises staring deep into Ron's chocolate-brown orbs.

"Uh-huh.", Ron agreed without hesitation, his mind still somewhat in a daze from the kiss as face still remained colored with a crimson blush.

And with that taken care of, Shego released her grip on his clothing and made her way to the door. But just as she opened the door she couldn't help but spare a glance back at Ron. Closing her eyes Shego rushed out of the Stoppable household, slamming the door shut as she quickly made her way back to her hovercraft. A few minutes pass, but Ron Stoppable remained standing in the exact spot where he and Shego engaged in the kiss. He was barely aware that his pet mole rat Rufus had finally awakened from his long nap, crawling out of his pocket and up onto his shoulder.

"Hnk! What's wrong?", Rufus asked, curious as to why his friend and owner was standing silently in the living room.

"Rufus, you'll never believe what happened to me, buddy.", Ron answered, a heavenly smile forming on his facial features.

* * *

**Café Villainess**

**Later that Evening**

Seated at her table alone, her mind still troubled after what happened between her and Ron Stoppable, Shego finished drinking her eighteenth shot of whiskey that evening. She wasn't much of a drinker, not that it mattered because of her unique powerset she was incapable of easily shrugging off the effects that immense amounts of alcohol would cause to a normal human being. She couldn't believe what had happened. She kissed Ron Stoppable!

What was she thinking?! What could have driven her to do such an impulsive act of intimacy? It wasn't like she cared about him, or that she was actually attracted to him, was she?! And yet, even as her conflicted mind tried to deny and sort through everything that raced through her, she couldn't stop herself from revisiting that moment, the kiss they shared, over and over again. Her heart, body, mind and soul were literally at war with each other in regards to Ron Stoppable... and she didn't know why!

Releasing a heavy sigh, Shego decided to contemplate on the issue further, if only so it might help her figure out what was going on within herself. She didn't know why she kissed him. But when she did, when her lips captured his in that instant of passion and desire, it felt... nice. When she kissed him, it just felt right. And then there was the connection, the spark that she never felt before when the kiss occurred. Never before had she felt this way in regards to anyone or anything.

But could she allow herself to trust someone again? Could she allow herself to become close to anyone after all she had been through? Could she allow herself to fall in love? Could it be that the love, trust, loyalty, friendship and companionship of another was what she truly desired all along? And if so, can she take that risk... even with someone like Ron Stoppable?

No, she couldn't let that happen. She could never allow herself to care for anyone or anything; she could never allow herself to trust anyone ever again. She was hurt before, betrayed by family and friends alike in the past. What makes Ron Stoppable any different from them? Besides, how could he ever care for and love someone like her?

She was a villainess. A ruthless and cunning mercenary of the greatest skill and ability. A snarky, sarcastic, aggressive, pale green-skinned, plasma-blasting, cosmic-empowered freak. How could Ron Stoppable ever come to accept someone like her?

She wouldn't get any more time that evening to contemplate these thoughts as a certain blonde, female daredevil villainess bursts into the café, much to Shego's chagrin. This was the last thing she needed to deal with right now. Then again, if a fight would ensue, at least she could work her frustration out on Adrena Lynn's wretched hide. And sure enough, Adrena Lynn marched over to Shego's table, her glaring eyes focused on the deadly pale green beauty as she rested her hands atop the table as she stood.

"Think you're pretty slick, don't ya? Rushing in and taking Ronnie away before I could have my fun with him.", Adrena Lynn remarked in a huff.

"Your definition of 'fun' is one he doesn't need! Stoppable doesn't deserve to be seduced, used and then eventually get tossed aside just so you can get pleasure and a sick thrill out of it!", Shego counters, rising out of her seat and getting directly in Adrena Lynn's face.

"Why should you care? It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything. Last time I checked, he was available. Therefore, he's fair game.", Adrena shot back, resting her hands on her hips.

"Doesn't matter! You're not going to hurt him! Not as long as I'm around!", Shego proclaimed, igniting her fists in fiery, blazing, emerald plasma as she took a fighting stance.

Adrena Lynn realized that she wasn't a match for Shego in a physical confrontation. It would be suicidal, at best, if she were to fight Shego on her own terms. Adrena Lynn was smarter than that; she wouldn't engage in a fight she couldn't win. However, when it came to psychological warfare, especially of the nature of how protective Shego seemed to be of Ron Stoppable, she definitely had the advantage. And she would exploit it to her benefit, thus gaining an edge over the otherwise unconquerable former member of Team Go.

"You can't protect him forever, Shego. Sooner or later, I'll get him alone. All to myself. And once I do, there will be nothing you can do about it.", Adrena Lynn stated with an evil grin before turning and walking away.

"We'll see about that.", Shego growled beneath her breath.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**What's the difference between Shego and Adrena Lynn's interest in Ron Stoppable? Well, it's like this. Adrena Lynn is interested in him purely for pleasure and perhaps revenge. She wants to seduce Ron, have her fun with him, and then toss him aside when she's had her fun. It could be seen as her form of payback towards Team Possible. It makes sense in a sort of twisted, freaky way. **

**Shego, on the other hand, is secretly attracted to Ron. But she's conflicted and in denial of this fact, of this acknowledgement that there's someone who can truly accept her without fear or judgment of who she is and what she's done. She's not in love with him, at least not yet, but given time she will discover that she does care for him greatly, more than she's cared about anyone or anything in her life. And it is that compassion for him, that unbreakable bond she forms with him, that will lead to love.**

**And there will be reasons given to why Shego is conflicted about trusting, caring and coming to love Ron Stoppable. Someone hurt her in the past, someone betrayed her trust and shattered her heart. That's one of the main driving points in her ensuring that Adrena Lynn never gets her hands on Ron. It was also one of the reasons she became a villain, one of the numerous reasons that she departed Team Go. And all of that will be explored in this story.**

**Prepare for some spying and some major jealousy from Shego in the coming chapters. Because Shego and Adrena Lynn aren't the only women who've begun to notice Ron Stoppable. It will be so the drama for all involved... and some bon-diggity humor to go along with it!**

**Also, I would like to state that I'm looking for another beta reader for my stories, as I feel I should give my other beta reader, Cylon One, a break from it all. And as always, please leave a review. I greatly appreciate them and if you have questions feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Affections of a Villainess**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Secret Espionage**

* * *

**Middleton Mall**

**The Food Court**

Sitting alone at one of the tables, watching Rufus devour his tray of nachos, Ron Stoppable seemed to be lost in his own thoughts regarding a certain beautiful villainess. Since then, all he could seem to think of was Shego and what transpired at Club Banana and the Stoppable household. Why did she save him from Adrena Lynn? Why did she even care or want to help him? And the most intriguing question of all: Why did she kiss him?

It wasn't like Ron could complain about getting a kiss from her. After all, Shego is, without a single shred of doubt, drop-dead gorgeous in every single aspect. She could have any man or woman on the planet if she desired. She couldn't be interested in him. But what if she was? Then he began to recall the kiss they shared, the sensations and feelings that coursed through them both as their lips met in a passionate embrace.

The kiss itself was truly unreal, unlike anything Ron had ever experienced. However, aside the fact that he was sharing it with Shego, whom he considered one of the most beautiful women on the entire planet, there was something else that he sensed when they kissed. There was a connection, a spark that could rival the brightest of stars that existed throughout the universe, that he felt when his lips met the black lipstick glossed lips of the emerald-skinned villainess. Could it be that he was interested in Shego? Could it be possible that she also harbored similar feelings towards him?

"Hnk! Something wrong?", Rufus squeaked in question, disturbing Ron from his thoughts and causing him to look down at his close friend and companion.

"Nah, little buddy, just thinking.", Ron answered with a sigh, a relaxed smile appearing on his face.

"Shego?", Rufus inquired with a squeak.

"Yeah. I can't seem to get her out of my mind. Ever since last night... when she kissed me, I've been wondering about a lot of things. I don't know, it's just that I never saw it coming. I mean, she seemed like her normal self, even when she dragged me all the way home she let out her usual snarky remarks. What do you think, Rufus?", Ron replied, only to receive a most amusing display from the rodent.

"Ron and Shego sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Heh Ha Ha Ha!", Rufus sing-songed, dancing on the top of the table before breaking down in a fit of laughter.

"Very funny. C'mon, let's go cruise the shops.", Ron chuckled, an amused smirk forming on his lips.

"Hnk! Okay!", Rufus replied, leaping from the top of the table to the inside of Ron's right pants pocket.

When Ron rises out of his seat prepares to walk away from the Food Court he immediately slams into another individual, the unexpected collision knocking them both to the marble floor. The person he had run into was a young woman wearing a pink t-shirt and a matching pair of shorts and a pair of brown sandals that adorned her feet, her long brown hair hiding her face from Ron's view for the moment. That didn't matter to Ron, who was beginning to panic a little bit after such an incident. Why did things like this always have to happen to him?

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Honest! I wasn't paying attention and... well, I knocked you down. But I'm sorry! Please don't slap me!", Ron rambled on in apology, immediately kneeling down and helping the person back up to their feet.

"Ron Stoppable?", Amelia asks, her eyes focusing on the blond-haired boy she knew from Middleton High.

"Amelia?", Ron gasped, instantly recognizing the tall, beautiful brunette.

"Yeah. You sound surprised.", Amelia giggled.

"Well... it's just that I haven't seen you in a long time. Didn't you graduate and go off to college?", Ron inquired, shuffling his feet in his usual nervous fashion.

"Yes, I did. Now I'm back.", Amelia informed with a smile.

"Cool. So... what're you going to do now?", Ron asked in reply.

"Probably spend my summer having fun with friends, spending time with my family, all of that stuff. Then I'll just go on from there.", Amelia stated as her eyes traveled up and down Ron's body, noticing his lean and natural muscle-toned physique.

"Sounds pretty badical.", Ron remarked, smiling at the lovely college student.

"Yeah, but it'd be even better if I had someone to share it with. I haven't been in a relationship since my last boyfriend. We split up about six months ago.", Amelia said, a slight pout forming on her lips.

"I'm sorry.", Ron apologized meekly.

"Oh, well. It's his loss. So, what about you? Dating anyone?", Amelia questions, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"Me? Uh... I, no. I'm not currently with anyone at the moment.", Ron admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"What about Kim Possible?", Amelia suggested, briefly arching an eyebrow at the blond.

"Nope. Not my girlfriend. Our relationship is purely platonic in every single way. I mean, other than being my best friend, she's more like a sister to me than anything else.", Ron calmly explained.

"Then you're single?", Amelia asks in inquiry.

"Yep. The Ron-man is a free agent.", Ron proclaimed proudly.

"In that case, would you mind if we'd hang out sometime?", Amelia offered with a sly smirk.

"Hang out? What do you mean?", Ron asks nervously, taking a step back from Amelia only to have the beautiful brunette to take a step closer.

"I mean that we could go out together. Have some fun.", Amelia responds, getting closer to Ron until not even a foot of space remained between them.

"L-Like a date?", Ron stuttered.

"Yes, I suppose we can call it a date.", Amelia giggled, taking her arms and looping them around Ron's neck.

"Are you sure you want to go out with me?", Ron asks in reply, her voice trembling as he felt blood rush into his cheeks.

"Why not? We're both single. And weren't we animology soul mates in high school?", Amelia retorts, bring her hand up to gently caress his cheek which sent a shiver down Ron's spine.

"Well, yeah, that's true.", Ron agreed, feeling his heartbeat increasing within his chest.

"So what is it? I'm not attractive enough for you?", Amelia pouted, the expression on her face reminding Ron of a pleading Kim whenever she uses the P.D.P. on him.

"No, no, no! That's not it at all. You're very beautiful. It's just that I never expected someone like you to be interested in a guy like me. That's all.", Ron quickly answered, not wanting to upset her.

"Then it's settled.", Ameila said, pulling out of pen and a piece of paper from her shorts pocket and proceeding to write something down on it.

"Here's my phone number. Give me a call when you want to go out, okay, Ron-stud.", Amelia said as she handed him the piece of paper before proceeding to lean in close to kiss Ron on the cheek.

"Sure. You got it.", Ron muttered, his face nearly crimson with a blush.

"See you then, Ron-stud.", Amelia whispered seductively in his ear.

He watched as Amelia walked away, his chocolate-brown eyes focused on the tall, beautiful brunette's bodacious body as her hips swayed alluring. Ron could only stand there, allowing a huge grin to form as he became briefly lost in thought. He was nearly seduced by Adrena Lynn, kissed by Shego, and now he's got the phone number of the college hottie Amelia right in his hands. There was only a single word that entered his mind, one that was of excitement and joy and triumph all rolled into one.

"Booyah.", Ron uttered to himself, glancing down at the piece of paper that Amelia's phone number was written on.

* * *

Amelia continued walking through the mall, a smile of triumph on her lovely features. She couldn't believe how fortunate she was to have encountered Ron Stoppable. She wasn't sure that he would've remembered her after all this time, nor did she think he'd still be single. But now that she knew he was, there was nothing stopping her from pursuing him. If it had not been for the popular crowd and the food chain in high school, she would have taken Ron to be hers then, which is something that she regretted after enduring several bad college break-ups.

She would give Ron Stoppable a chance, if only to see if her intuition in regards to him being a near-perfect boyfriend was correct. If not, then she could always break it off with him and move on with her life. However, unknown to Amelia, someone who watched the entire scene between her and Ron Stoppable was currently following her. And that person was none other than the villainess Shego, dressed in a pair of green, knee-length shorts and a black short sleeve t-shirt.

Ever since the conversation with Adrena Lynn, Shego had been watching over Ron like a guardian angel. She didn't even know why she cared... and she didn't really seem to know for what reason or how to understand this protective urge she was having towards him. It wasn't like she cared or even liked Ron Stoppable... or at least she kept telling herself that over and over again in her mind. Then Shego decided that, after much internal and psychological debating, she was just merely ensuring that he wasn't going to be forced to endure the pain, betrayal and heartache that she suffered through in her own life. It seemed like a logical excuse for her secret espionage... for now.

She followed him, but always at a distance so as not to get caught by him or garner any other unwanted attention. She watched him enter a couple of shops, exploring them before going to the Food Court. It was there that he ran into someone, her superhuman hearing listening in on their conversation. It was then she focused her attention on Amelia, the one who was talking and flirting with him in a way that enraged her, causing a surge of emotion within her that she's never felt before: jealousy.

She reminded Shego of one of the top cheerleaders during her years in Go City High School, one who was friends with that wretched red-haired witch of a head cheerleader named Victoria Miles. Oh, how she despised them, all of them, for mocking and tormenting her. They were jealous of her, of her superior intellect and athletic skill that greatly surpassed any of their own, even without the aid of her cosmic powers. But out of them all, other than Victoria, the one she hated with such unrivalled passion was a brunette named Carly.

She was very beautiful and popular, not unlike Amelia in some ways. She was also known for being manipulative and nasty, especially to the guys she seduced and dumped along with those who were defiant against her and Victoria. When Shego looked at Amelia, her dark emerald irises seen someone who could potentially seduce, manipulate, and hurt Ron Stoppable. That was something she wasn't going to allow, not if she could prevent it.

Shego watched as Amelia kissed Ron on the cheek, causing her to become more infuriated for reasons she didn't quite understand. Once Amelia began walking away, Shego decided to follow and confront her. She would wait until they were a good distance away from Stoppable, somewhere he couldn't see them. The last thing Shego wanted was to be discovered, especially by him. How could she face him if he were to find her here? How could she ever explain to him, let alone make him understand her reasons for protecting him? It was something she couldn't allow, something he must never know.

Now, after pursuing her target across the man-made landscape, she had her chance to confront Amelia. Marching towards the beautiful brunette, Shego reaches out and roughly grabs Amelia by the arm, spinning her around to face her. She was going to get some answers, by reason or force, whether Amelia liked it or not. She didn't care about Amelia, her only concern being that of Ron Stoppable. Why? She did not know, but his safety was all that mattered to her.

"Who are you?", Amelia asked, annoyance and surprise evident in her voice.

"Are you the girl that was talking to Ron Stoppable?", Shego inquired sternly, locking eyes with her target.

"Yes, I am. Not that it's any of your business, jade jaws!", Amelia sneered mockingly.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, cupcake, 'cause it is my business! And since we're on the subject, what are your intentions involving Stoppable?", Shego demanded, trying her best not to lose her temper.

"What's the matter, green freak? Afraid of a little competition?", Amelia shot back, causing the pale green beauty to tightly clench her hands into fists.

"Last chance, you shallow hussy. What are your intentions?", Shego almost growled, resisting the urge to blast the brunette across the mall.

"Pfft! Like I'm going to tell you anything.", Amelia replied, staring defiantly at the dangerous female mercenary.

"Fine. Then I'm only gonna tell you this once. If you plan on hurting him, in any way, then I suggest that you walk away now and leave him alone.", Shego said in warning, her dark emerald eyes narrowing as she focused solely on Amelia.

"And if I don't?", Amelia inquired, getting directly in Shego's face.

Wrong answer, big mistake. No sooner had the words left her mouth did Amelia find herself being grabbed by Shego and launched effortlessly through the air. With a loud scream of shock, Amelia lands in the mall's display fountain, her impact sending water splashing high into the air. Soaked to the bone, clothing and all, Amelia manages to crawl to the edge of the circular pond of the giant fountain where she comes to look upon the pale green beauty who tossed her in the cool waters.

"Does that answer your question, hot lips?", Shego smirked before quickly running away, hoping to avoid any attention that her actions may have garnered.

And it did indeed attract a lot of attention. People who caught glimpses of what transpired looked on as numerous other appeared, including the member of Team Possible itself, Ron Stoppable. He didn't see what happened, but he certainly heard Amelia's scream. When he came upon the scene, Amelia was completely drenched as she lay in the waters of the fountain. He immediately went over to the fountain, wondering what had sent Amelia in it in the first place. He would soon find out.

"Amelia, what happened?", Ron asks, helping the beautiful brunette out of the fountain only for her to roughly push him away.

"Ron Stoppable, you liar! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?!", Amelia exclaimed, her narrowed eyes glaring at the blond-haired hero.

"Girlfriend?! What are you talking about?", Ron almost shouted, surprised by her accusation.

"Some freaky woman with dark hair and green skin attacked me! She asked if I was interested in you, told me to back off, and then tossed me into the fountain!", Amelia, giving Ron her version of the story.

"Green skin...", Ron whispered to himself, his head glancing around the area.

It couldn't be her, could it? But what it was her, what if it is her? In an instant, Ron Stoppable takes off running, his chocolate-brown eyes searching for the one female who he knew that had green flesh. She couldn't have gotten far, not within just a short amount of time. And he realized that even if she barreled through all of these people, it wouldn't go unnoticed. If Shego was indeed here within Middleton Mall, he would find her.

* * *

She could be anywhere. That much Ron realized, but it did not deter him in his search. He was determined to find Shego, if she was still within this area of the mall. He moved at a quick pace, passing families and teenagers who were partaking in various activities, his eyes darting everywhere in hopes of finding some sign that she was here.

Then, just as his chocolate-brown irises scanned the surroundings as he came to an immediate stop in the middle of the mall, he noticed a very familiar looking figure, a young woman wearing a green shorts and a black short sleeve t-shirt, standing within Cosmic Comics. It couldn't be her... but he had to be sure. Slowly advancing towards the young woman, Ron reaches out to touch her shoulder, getting her immediate attention as she spins around to face him. He's quite surprised by his discovery, even if it isn't the woman he intended to find.

"Can I help you?", Selina asked, looking directly at the individual who disturbed her from her comic reading.

He couldn't believe it, but it was true that this lady wasn't the villainess he was searching for. She looked almost exactly like Shego. Nearly everything about her, from her strong, sexy, extremely appealing lithe body to her snarky tone of voice was exactly like that of the pale green-skinned beauty. However, Ron couldn't help but notice the differences between this young woman and the deadly female mercenary he knew. Her hair, while just as long and lengthy as Shego's, was not of a raven-black but of a very dark chocolate-brown; her eye color, unlike that of Shego's dark emerald-green hued irises, were of a stunning arctic-azure blue; he also noticed that she was wearing what looked like a cool, high-tech watch on her wrist, something he never seen Shego wear before; and most noticeable of all, the color of her flesh was a fair Caucasian white instead of a pale green.

Still, even if she wasn't Shego, she was still gorgeous, capable of giving the villainess competition in terms of beauty. She possessed all the luscious curves, flawless skin, long legs and ample bust of the deadly feminine mercenary that he was currently seeking. However, right now, his eyes were busy travelling up and down the young woman's body, taking in every detail of her lovely physique. It would not last, for his attention did not go unnoticed by her.

"Yo! Eyes up here, slick!", Selina said, a serious edge clear in her tone of voice as she got Ron's attention.

"Heh. Sorry, I thought you were someone else. I was looking for this girl, but I can't seem to find her. Did you see her run by here?", Ron replied before asking the young woman.

"Maybe. What does she look like?", Selina shrugged, placing the comic back on the shelf as she focused her attention to the member of Team Possible.

"Um... okay. She's very beautiful. She has long, raven-black hair and dark emerald-green eyes. She's most likely wearing something that's green & black, like what you're wearing or something similar. She has powers, like, the ability to throw bolts of fiery green plasma. And... what was that last part... Oh! Her skin tone is of a pale green color.", Ron informed, making sure to give a good description.

"She sounds interesting. What is she? Your girlfriend?", Selina inquired with a teasing, mischievous smirk.

"Uh, no... I mean, I'd love it if she was, but I doubt that she'd ever be interested in me.", Ron chuckled nervously, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Why's that?", Selina asks, arching an eyebrow at the heroic blond.

"It's... complicated.", Ron stated, not sure if he should really talk about this particular subject to another equally attractive young woman.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me.", Selina responds evenly.

"Why?", Ron asks in curiosity.

"What can I say? I'm curious. Is that a crime?", Selina countered, examining her nails for a brief second before locking gazes with Ron once again.

"No, not really.", Ron mumbled, shuffling his feet on the white marble flooring within the comic book store.

"Then go ahead and tell me. I'm not going to judge.", Selina insisted, her gaze alone demanding that he explain it to her.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Ron finally conceded defeat. She wanted to know, and he could tell she wasn't going to let him change the subject. It wouldn't hurt to tell her. I mean, it's not like Shego was close by or anything to hear him... or his best friend Kim, which would be just as bad on some levels. With that thought in mind, Ron summoned his courage and began speaking about this particularly personal subject regarding a certain deadly femme fatale.

"It's like this. Ever since I first seen her and met her, I've always been attracted to her than most of the other girls. She's just so stunningly beautiful, but not just in a physical sense. She's powerful and fast, agile and graceful. When she moves, whether when she's fighting or simply walking, I can't help but feel in awe of her beauty. You know what I mean? She's just... wow! It's so hard to describe her because I don't think words can truly do her justice.", Ron said, a dreamy smile making its way onto his face as his thoughts drifted elsewhere.

"Well? Are you going to continue, or are you too busy drooling on yourself?", Selina interrupted, shaking Ron from his thoughts with her snarky, teasing remark.

"Oh, sorry. Got lost in my... personal thoughts there for a second. ", Ron said in reply, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Anyways, she's very smart. A lot more than what people give her credit for. She could probably accomplish anything if she really wanted, especially if she sets her mind to it. She can be dangerous, but I noticed that when she fights... she's always holding back. If she wanted, I believe she could beat anyone or anything that crosses her path. I don't think she would intentionally kill or harm anyone without reason, though, because I believe she knows that there's a line that shouldn't be crossed... unless there's no other choice.", Ron continued, his words as sincere as they are serious when it came to what he thought about Shego.

"Now, she can be snarky and sarcastic and hot-tempered, but that's just the way she is. But it isn't all her fault. I think she's been through a lot in her life, more than most people. I don't know what exactly, but if I would get the chance... if she would give me that chance... I would take it in a heartbeat. I would want to know more about her, who she is... and be there for her. I doubt that she'll ever give me that chance, or ever let that happen, but I can always hope that one day she will.", Ron said in proclamation, his serious tone of voice letting Selina know that he meant everything that he told her.

There was silence as Selina stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, staring directly at Ron Stoppable, as if she were judging or impressed by what he had said. He wondered what she was thinking about, not only in terms of what he'd told her, but also of what she thought of him. Despite the fact that he didn't even know her, a part of him hoped that she would also give him a chance. He liked her, but not just because she kind of reminded him of Shego. He was attracted to her, both in a physical and personal sense, much like in the way he was with a raven-haired goddess that kissed him.

"So the fact that she has green skin doesn't bother you? Not in the least?", Selina inquires, her question seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Not at all. Why should it? I mean, it's just skin. Besides, I think it makes her look really exotic, which is cool considering my motto is 'Never Be Normal'. But that's just me.", Ron answered honestly.

"What about her powers? Unleashing balls of fiery energy that can destroy steel and level buildings must be a little bit intimidating, right?", Selina asks in inquiry, wondering how he would respond this time.

"Yeah, a little bit. But it's not that big of a deal. After all, she can fully control her powers. Look at it this way: A person armed with WMDs could be just as, if not more than, dangerous than her. Especially if, unlike her, they're willing to use them without care of what happens to themselves and the people around them.", Ron confessed while pointing out something that few would consider in regards to the villainess.

"You make a good point.", Selina replied, finding herself agreeing with him for the most part.

"Thanks... Uh, you know, I don't even know your name.", Ron chuckled.

"That's because you didn't ask, doofus.", Selina pointed out in her usual snarky demeanor.

"Yeah, I guess it is my fault. So... what is your name?", Ron asked.

"Selina... Goldberg. Selina Goldberg.", Selina informed, her voice becoming somewhat uneasy for a brief second.

"Ron. Ron Stoppable.", Ron introduced himself, doing his best James Bond impersonation.

"Very smooth, hotshot.", Selina remarked, a hint of sarcasm seeping its way out of her voice.

"Expect nothing less than the best, Selina.", Ron responded, bowing slightly much to her own amusement.

"Very charming, Ron. Very charming.", Selina chuckled, amused by his actions.

"So, anyway, did you see her or not, the girl I'm looking for, I mean?", Ron asked, not forgetting whom he was actually searching for.

"No, I haven't. Sorry.", Selina answers, her voice becoming slightly uneasy once again.

"Okay, then... Thanks anyways. So... uh, I guess I'll see you around, Selina. I've got to get home before it gets too late. Don't need Mrs. Dr. P giving me a lecture about calling her if I'm going to be late.", Ron stated, a bit disappointed that he didn't find Shego, yet excited that he met someone who could potentially become a close friend... or maybe something more.

"I'm sure you will, Ron. In fact, you can pretty much bet on it.", Selina stated quite certainly of this fact.

"Cool. Maybe we can hang out sometime. See ya, Selina!", Ron said, bidding farewell to his new female acquaintance as he turned and began walking out of Cosmic Comics.

"See ya!", Selina said, giving a slight wave at the blond-haired hero before he left the area.

Once she was sure that Ron Stoppable was gone, Selina glanced down at the high-tech, watch-like device that was on her wrist. Pressing a button with her index finger, her fair skin becomes pale green in color, her dark chocolate-brown hair turns raven-black, and her arctic-blue irises transform into a shade of dark emerald-green. Her entire disguise disappears in an instant, in a faint flash of light, revealing that Selina Goldberg is really none other than Shego. She had to admit, this was one piece of tech she was glad to have taken from Jack Hench. It definitely had its uses, especially with the current situation involving Ron Stoppable.

"That was interesting. I guess when it comes to Stoppable, there's more to him than meets the eye.", Shego remarked, her mind recalling everything he told her.

He didn't care about her past, her powers, or her unique emerald appearance. There was no deceit, only honesty. There was no judgment, only acceptance. There were no lies, only truths. After today, Shego would find herself thinking more and more about Ron Stoppable, about everything he unknowingly confessed to her. Nothing would ever be the same again... for either of them.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**The events of ones' past can determine the unexpected outcomes for ones' future. Each will be a key factor in this story. Each will be linked to Shego. How she became the person that she is, what caused the formation of Team Go, the events that led to her departure (besides the sibling tension), and what causes her to fall in love and form an unbreakable bond with Ron Stoppable. All of these connections will be made.**

**These are some of my favorite RonGo stories. Some of them are one-shots, or are finished, or need to be continued, or we're awaiting the anticipated sequel of them. My advice? Start PM'ing these writers and really reviewing these stories, even if you have review every single chapter, because we need writers, old and new, to give us some more awesome RonGo stories whether they be one-shots or multi-chapter works of fiction. We can do it!**

**- 'As Bad As She Wants Me to Be' by RoguesKnight**

**- 'The Dark Angel series' by aedan cameron**

**- 'From Sick to wRonGo' by ScareGlow**

**- 'Date Smart', 'Fight Smart', and 'Shop Smart' by Hawk**

******- 'Shattered Souls' by writerzero**

**- 'Partners in Crime' by weirdbard**

**- 'Loving You Behind Closed Doors' by Deyinel**

**- 'Return of the Badboy' by Deyinel**

**- 'Me and Shego' by Namuro**

**- 'Mole' & 'Trust' by S-Michael**

**-'New Beginning' The Night Hunter**

**- 'Team Unstoppable' by ValenVaGale**

**- 'The Blade and the Bloom' by NMR68**

**- 'The Last Dragonslayer' by NoobFish**

**- 'Out of Worst comes the Best' & 'Hayabusa' by AtomicFire**

**- 'Unexpected' by Fabius Maximus**

**- 'So Shego's Drama' by Hikarino Bansei**

**-'The Strange Life After' by The1Herton**

**Well, I'm off the work on the next chapter of this story, the next chapter of my other RonGo story titled 'Starbrand: Destiny', and my other Shego related fic titled 'The Indestructible Chronicles'. Thanks for the support and the reviews, because I honestly appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Affections of a Villainess**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Friendship... and Possibly Something More**

* * *

**Middleton Mall**

Ron Stoppable had, like most days, returned to the very location that provided him with plenty of surprises and entertainment. The last few days especially have been very amusing, if not a bit bewildering, in retrospect. He was nearly seduced by Adrena Lynn, rescued and kissed by Shego, and then met someone who could easily pass for the pale green beauty's twin sister in the form of Selina Goldberg all in less than three days time. Speaking of his new feminine acquaintance, he couldn't help but wonder if he would meet her again.

It would be awesome to run in to her again, his mind recalling her lovely appearance. Between Shego and Selina, he wasn't sure who occupied more of his thoughts as of recently. They were both beautiful, smart women in their own right. It would be extremely difficult for him to decide which one would be his choice to take out on a date. A blush colored Ron's cheeks at that thought before he managed to shake it off as his mind began to contemplate on that particular thought.

Would he have to make that choice between Selina and Shego? It could be said that Selina was currently only a friend to him, while Shego's interest in him was still unknown, but what if... they would be interested in him in a romantic sense? Who would he choose? Selina, the snarky young woman with a cool attitude and alluring appearance, or Shego, the stunningly beautiful and deadly femme fatale with an equally cool personality? He couldn't be sure which one of them he'd pursue if given the chance!

Ron knew that he may be getting ahead of himself on the subject, yet it never hurt to speculate and consider these questions. After all, if girls as hot as Amelia were interested in him, who is to say women like Selina or Shego wouldn't be genuinely interested? He may not know it, but there are actually many, many women who would fight to have someone like him by their side. He's loveable, honest, loyal, courageous and just plain fun to be around. What young woman wouldn't want a guy like Ron Stoppable?

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of dating either Selina or Shego. He was pretty sure Kim would accept Selina as his girlfriend, but Shego, on the other hand, he wasn't so certain of given their history. He could only imagine how Kim would react if he was in a relationship with Shego. She'd most likely fight the villainess, assume that she brainwashed him... or her mind would go into overload and cause her pass out once she discovers that they were actually dating. One of the those options, if not all three, were most likely to happen in a situation like that.

Then just as Ron entered Club Banana, he notices a familiar looking individual going through and picking out some very fashionable clothing. Black jeans, white tank top t-shirt, green vest, long chocolate-brown hair. It was all the confirmation that Ron needed as he made his approach, for who else could it be other than Selina? Upon resting his hand upon her shoulder, Ron's assumptions were proven correct as the lovely brunette turned to face him, her arctic-blue eyes meeting his own chocolate-brown orbs.

"Hey, slick, what's up?", Selina greeted, an amused smirk gracing her lovely features.

"Hi, Selina. Just thought I'd say 'hi'. So... you buying some new clothes?", Ron responds, eyeing the clothing she had draped over her arm.

"Still searching for your pale green girlfriend?", Selina retorts in her usual snarky tone of voice, getting a kick out of Stoppable's flustered expression.

"Heh heh. Good one. Actually, I come here every day just for something to do. Plenty of things in this place to keep me and Rufus entertained.", Ron informed.

"Really? And here I thought you came back to ask me out.", Selina remarked with a sly grin.

"Well... I... Uh... Um...", Ron stuttered as she nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, feeling an intense heat surge up into his cheeks.

"Easy, Ronnie, I'm just messing with ya.", Selina chuckled, reaching out and giving him a slight push with enough force to stagger him slightly.

"Okay... so, what are you going to do after you get your clothes?", Ron asked, smiling at the beautiful young woman.

"Why do you ask?", Selina inquires, arching an eyebrow as she stared at the blond-haired hero.

"Uh, no reason. I just thought that, you know, maybe you'd like to hang out.", Ron replied, shuffling his feet a bit in nervous fashion.

"Sure. Why not.", Selina said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really?", Ron asked, surprised that she would willingly agree with him.

"Yeah, I'm game.", Selina stated with a smirk.

"Yes! Booyah! Score one for the Ron-man!", Ron cheered, pumping his fist in victory.

"Don't get too cocky, sport. It doesn't impress most women, especially not me.", Selina pointed out, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"Heh. Sorry. Force of habit. Couldn't resist.", Ron muttered, somewhat embarrassed by his actions.

Selina can only shake her head slightly from side to side, a genuine smile on her delicate features as her gaze remained focused on Ron Stoppable. Never would she had guessed that Ron, his personality, and his actions would have this kind of effect on her. After enduring so much in her life, from all the tragic events that made her into the person she is, to her family and their eventual schism, to dealing the sheer annoyance of her former employer Dr. Drakken, who would have thought that it'd be her arch-nemesis' sidekick who could make her feel this way. If only he knew her true identity, if only he knew whom he was willingly hanging out with at this point in time.

"Don't worry about it! Now, c'mon! We've got places to go!", Selina said, walking past him and up to the register counter to pay for her items.

She goes up to the check-out counter, hands her items over to the register operator, who happened to be none other than Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible's friend Monique. Getting out her wallet, Selina hands over the money to Monique to pay for the clothes before placing it back in her pants pocket. Monique then places the purchased clothing in a gift bag and gives them to Selina, who then turns to look back at Ron Stoppable, something that Monique immediately took notice of.

"Are you coming, Ron?", Selina called back, immediately getting the attention of both the blond-haired hero and the lovely dark-skinned beauty managing the cash register who was watching the entire scene unfold.

"Ron? As in, Ron Stoppable?", Monique questioned, an intrigued smirk and a curious eyebrow being arched.

"Yeah, he's with me.", Selina replied nonchalantly.

"Hey, Monique.", Ron greeted sheepishly as he approached the counter, coming to a stop directly beside Selina.

"Hi, Ron. Who's this?", Monique responds before gesturing towards the azure-eyed, chocolate-brown brunette.

"This is Selina. She's a friend.", Ron introduced somewhat awkwardly.

"Your girlfriend?", Monique suggested.

"What?! Uh, no... she's just a friend. Honest.", Ron quickly replied.

"T.I.D. much, Ron?", Monique giggled, much to Ron's chagrin.

"T.I.D.?", Ron and Selina said in unison, confusion evident on each of their faces.

"Totally in denial.", Monique explained.

"No, I'm not. I swear, she's just a friend.", Ron argued, waving his hands frantically.

"But you're with her.", Monique stated.

"Yeah.", Ron agreed, though somewhat reluctantly.

"Then that means you're hanging out.", Monique stated, pointing it out to her male friend.

"I guess. So what?", Ron said in reply.

"Name one girl, besides me or Kim, that you regularly hang out with.", Monique challenged, crossing her arms over her chest, her expression daring Ron to come up with an explanation.

"Uh...", Ron drawled out, stumped for the time being.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought, baby boy. She's your girlfriend. You might as well just admit it.", Monique remarked, almost daring him to respond.

"No, she's not!", Ron protested, a brief glare sent at the fashion-sensible young woman.

"What's matter, Ron? Don't you think she's attractive?", Monique inquired, looking from Ron to Selina.

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious myself, Ronnie.", Selina added, a mischievous, sultry smirk gracing her features as she locked eyes with him.

"I... Uh... Well...", Ron stammered, trying with all of his might to look anywhere but at Selina.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me, Ronnie?", Selina asked with a pout that could easily challenge or even best one of Kim's own puppy dog pouts.

"Of course, I like you, Selina. Why wouldn't I? You're drop dead gorgeous! And... I'm going to shut up now.", Ron blurted out before realizing what he just admitted, much to sheer amusement of both Selina and Monique.

"If you keep giving out compliments like that and play your cards right, Ronnie, I might give you something that you'll never forget.", Selina stated with a wink, a seductive smile forming on her face.

Despite herself, Selina was impressed that Ron would willingly admit his attraction of her. Sure, he did confess his attraction and thoughts regarding Shego, unbeknownst to him that she is the villainess in holographic disguise, but to hear him directly admit something like this to her while she was present and listening was entirely different on a number of levels. To a certain degree, she was impressed as well as flattered by the words that he had spoken. And it was fun to see him in such a predicament, if only for her own personal amusement. She would never admit it, but he did look cute when he was all flustered and nervous. If only it could last.

"Can we please go now?", Ron asks meekly, fidgeting with his fingers.

"If you insist, Ron.", Selina replied as she walked away from the check-out counter, making sure to put a little extra sway in her hips.

"Git-r-done, ladies man.", Monique teased, releasing a couple of girlish chuckles much to Ron's utter discomfort.

"Not cool, Moni. Not cool.", Ron groaned, sending one last glare at Monique before following Selina out of Club Banana.

Monique couldn't help but watch as Ron left with Selina, a feeling of pride and joy coursing through her in knowing that one of her closest friends has finally found someone. And if anyone deserved love, love with someone that wasn't platonic in nature, it was Ron Stoppable. And from what she could tell, Selina just might be the perfect choice for him. True, she didn't know much about her, but Monique had a feeling that there was chemistry there between the arctic-blue-eyed-brunette and the fun-loving, blond-haired hero of Team Possible.

"Wait until I tell Kim about this. She's been so determined to see that Ron gets himself a girlfriend. I wonder if she'll believe me when I call her? She probably thinks it'd be Tara that he's going out with. She's gonna be in for a big surprise!", Monique mused to herself, making sure to remember to give Kim a call after she was done working for the day.

* * *

**Middleton Mall**

**The Food Court**

Selina sat in her seat at one of the circular tables, watching on as Ron and Rufus devoured several trays of nachos and a whole large pizza in a matter of mere minutes. Never in her life had she seen anyone devour so much food at an incredible rate. She didn't know whether if she should be impressed, disgusted, or maybe a little bit of both. She wondered if he had a high metabolism, which would explain why he could eat so much food and keep himself lean and physically fit. He may not be the most muscular man on the planet, but Ron definitely had a very solid physique, something that she began to notice more and more over time.

"Are you sure you didn't want anything?", Ron offered, taking a long slurp of his soda.

"No, I'm good. Have to keep myself in shape. A girl's got to look her best, you know.", Selina assured in response to his offer.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I mean, you look pretty great to me.", Ron remarked before taking another sip of his beverage.

"Flirting with me again, eh, Ronnie?", Selina teased, her remark nearly causing Ron to nearly choke on his soda.

"Wha? Uh, I, no! Just stating the obvious, that's all. So... anyways, Selina, I was wondering if can I ask you a couple of things?", Ron replied, quickly changing the topic of the conversation.

"What kind of things?", Selina inquired, her expression and tone of voice becoming serious.

"Well... do you have any brothers or sisters? What're your parents like? Stuff like that.", Ron answered, making sure to explain what kind of 'things' he meant.

"I don't want to talk about those things. At least not anything regarding my brothers... or my parents.", Selina stated, a certain edge evident in her voice.

"Oh, okay.", Ron muttered, briefly averting his eyes elsewhere before refocusing on the beautiful young woman.

A tense silence followed, neither speaking a word. It was then that Ron took notice of Selina's angry yet sorrowful scowl, her arctic-blue irises seemingly staring at nothing as she became lost in her own thoughts. He wasn't sure what events she endured that involved her family, only that it must have been something truly devastating to make her react like this. He didn't like seeing her like this, so angry and sad. It was his own fault for asking her something so personal, therefore it was only right for him to apologize to her. He wanted to show her that he cared, that he could be trusted, that he would always be there for her.

"Look, Selina, I'm sorry if I said something that upset you. I didn't mean it. I just want to get to know you better. But only if you give me that chance, and only if it's on your own terms. But I just want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever.", Ron said, his words sincere and his tone gentle.

As soon as he began speaking, Selina's focus was solely on Ron Stoppable. He was genuinely concerned for her, displaying both sympathy and perhaps a sense of empathy in her ordeal. She wasn't one for being sappy, but she did think it was kind of sweet... if only a little. Leave it to him to truly surprise her. She might as well assure him that it wasn't any of his fault, if only to rid herself of the fragment of guilt she was feeling at the moment.

"It's not you. It's just that... there's some things that I can't talk about. Not yet, at least.", Selina responds, her mind recalling the fate of her father and the rage & darkness that consumed her mother.

"I understand. No pressure. We'll talk about it when you're ready.", Ron said in understanding, reaching over to gently grasp her hands within his own, much to the shock of the beautiful young woman.

"Thanks, Ron.", Selina said, appreciating his sentimental acceptance and understanding.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?", Ron chuckles, relaxing into his seat while unknowingly keeping his hands intertwined with hers.

"I guess you got a point, slick.", Selina remarks.

"So, anyways, is there anything you want to ask me?", Ron offered willingly.

"Being a bit bold, aren't we? I mean, offering to tell someone about yourself without really knowing them? Why are you doing this?", Selina inquired, honestly perplexed by his foreword nature.

"Because I trust you. I wouldn't offer if I didn't think I could trust you, Selina.", Ron answered, not a single trace of deceit anywhere to be found in his voice.

"I... I don't know what to say.", Selina choked out, completely at a loss for words.

"You don't have to... because it isn't necessary.", Ron reasoned, his usual warm, affectionate smile appearing once again.

"Heh. You're really something, Ron.", Selina chuckled, a full-fledged smile forming on her lovely features.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it once you're around me long enough.", Ron informed, causing them both to laugh.

When their laughter ceased Ron and Selina discovered that their faces were separated by mere inches while their eyes, his chocolate-brown orbs and her arctic-blue irises, gazing deeply into each others windows that led to the depths of their very souls. Seemingly by their own volition, Ron and Selina leaned in closer, the diminutive gap of space between them narrowing with each passing second. Then, just when it would see that their lips would meet, a sudden call from a familiar person from Ron's high school caused the two to separate.

"Hey, Ron!", Marcella greeted, marching up to the table.

Ron instantly recognized the Latin-American beauty of the Middleton Cheer Squad, not that it was difficult to remember someone like her. Her fair light-brown skin, long pitch-black hair, dazzling dark-brown eyes, and luscious figure were something that no heterosexual male high school student would want to forget. But what did she want from Ron? It wasn't every day that she would speak to him, let alone confront him.

"Hi, Marcella. What's up?", Ron replies in greeting, reluctantly releasing Selina's hands from his grasp.

"Nothing much. Who's this?", Marcella replied before gesturing towards the woman seated beside him.

"Oh! Marcella, this is Selina. She's a friend.", Ron introduced, not noticing the two women slightly glaring at one another.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Selina.", Marcella said in a nonchalant manner, a hint of disdain seeping into her tone.

"Oh, no. The pleasure's all mine.", Selina responded, venomous sarcasm clearly visible in her words.

It was quite apparent that Selina and Marcella didn't like each other. Each viewed the other as competition for Ron's attention, something that each of them wanted. Marcella, having recently broken up with her last boyfriend, considered asking Ron Stoppable out after a couple of conversations with Tara. Unfortunately, it would seem that another female had beaten her to the punch, a disguised villainess who was fighting her urge to ignite her fists in fiery emerald plasma and turn Marcella into a pile of ash. Oh, yeah. Shego, aka Selina, was as jealous as she was protective when it came to other women around Ron Stoppable... even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Right. So, anyway, Ron, I was wondering if you are doing anything this evening? If not, would you like to go out and catch a movie with me?", Marcella asks, ignoring Selina completely as she refocused on Ron.

"You mean, like, a date?", Ron stammered, feeling a slight heat burn in his freckled cheeks.

"Yeah. Like a date. So... what do you say?", Marcella questions, awaiting the blond-haired hero's response.

"Well, I...", Ron muttered only for a certain jealous mercenary-in-disguise to answer for him.

"Sorry, but Ron is spending today with me.", Selina interjected, looping her arm around his and pulling him closer in a possessive manner.

"Is that true, Ron?", Marcella replied in inquiry.

"Yeah, I kinda promised to spend the day with Selina. Heh, sorry.", Ron confessed somewhat nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's all right. Here's my phone number. When you're not busy, give me a call.", Marcella said, handing him a piece of paper with her phone number written on it.

"Sure! I'll be in contact, Marcella.", Ron proclaims, smiling at the lovely cheerleader until he felt Selina give him a sharp elbow jab to his ribs which causes him to flinch slightly in pain.

"I'll see you then, Ron.", Marcella giggled, smiling sweetly at Ron one last time before turning and walking away.

"Floozy.", Selina huffed, glaring daggers at the retreating Latin-American cheerleader.

"Aw, c'mon, she isn't that bad.", Ron chuckled as he rubbed the spot that her elbow connected, taking notice of Selina's immediate dislike of Marcella.

"Maybe not from your point of view.", Selina scoffed, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"Aren't you being a little harsh? I mean, she's one of the best cheerleaders, she's popular, she's nice and she's one of the top students at Middleton High. Not to mention that she's very attractive.", Ron said, attempting to reason with his newest feminine friend.

"HA! Please! Girls like her are worth a dime a dozen. Trust me on that one, Ron.", Selina exclaims, knowing all too well from past experiences with women of Marcella's type.

"If you say so.", Ron said, casually shrugging his shoulders before rising out of his seat.

If he didn't know any better, Ron would think that Selina was jealous. But that couldn't be it. They were just friends, right? Then his mind recalled that they were about to kiss before Marcella appeared. He would have to put some more serious thought to that matter later, maybe after he spent more time with the lovely brunette. Right now, however, all he wanted to do was to have some fun and spend time with Selina.

Once he was certain that Rufus had returned to his pants pocket, Ron extends his right hand out to Selina. She seemed reluctant at first, but after a few seconds of hesitation she grasps his hand and lets him help her up to her feet. And there they stood, gazing at each other for a few moments, unaware of what was happening around them. It was only when they noticed that they were still holding hands did Ron and Selina come back to reality, causing them to release their grip and avert their attention elsewhere even as a few couples walked past them, whispering and giggling like enchanted forest imps.

"So, um... do you wanna go play some games at the arcade?", Ron suggested, a crimson blush still coloring his cheeks.

"Sure. I'm game. Let's play.", Selina accepted, a wry grin making its way on her face.

"All right! This is going to be so badical!", Ron cheered, excited at the prospect of engaging in activities with newest comrade.

Somewhere within her psyche, Shego knew she shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be allowing herself to become this close to him, that she shouldn't become involved in Ron's life. If it would have been anyone or anything else, she wouldn't have started anything like this. It wouldn't have been allowed to transcend. But this was somehow different, he was different.

She enjoyed spending time with Ron Stoppable, even if it was undercover. She didn't want to care about him, she didn't want to feel anything towards him. But no matter how much Shego didn't want to, no matter how much she tried to deny it... she did. It made her wonder: if he accepted her now without judgment, could he accept her if she were to reveal herself?

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**What's next? Tara conversing with Ron; Tara meeting and conversing with Shego; the set-up for Ron discovering Selina's secret identity. Oh! And the return of Adrena Lynn! Plus, we'll be foreshadowing the main antagonist of this story... one who's been connected to Shego's life since the very beginning!**

**All this and more in the coming chapters!**


End file.
